Oh, that woman!
by rcf1989
Summary: A year after they met, Raydor thinks about how her relationship with Brenda's evolved and how a weekend off will go. Contains spoilers for Season 6. Brenda/Raydor and kind of AU, so if you don't like it then don't read. Really.


Since they met almost a year ago, she had always wondered how they got where they currently were: her bed. To start with, she never liked women, never felt attraction for them, and with the few she got along she knew she could trust them. She was hardly liked because of her personality but she had always been that way and was not going change just because someone didn't like it; after all, she worked in a world mostly dominated by men so she had to be tough as nails to get what she wanted which was what always happened until she met _that woman_.

Laying awake, she remembered what she felt for the sleeping beauty next to her. Those eyes, always scheming something, her voice a bit annoying sometimes yet funny when she used certain tone just to irritate people unless it was done to irritate her, or even humiliate her in front of their superiors just to get her own way. Gosh, that always made her so mad, how could that woman dare to do that? She was only doing her job! So, it was made to buttheads with almost everyone but that didn't mean anyone had the right to try and stomp their feet all over her, her case and all her doings just because she seemed like a cold hearted bitch. Sadly, almost everyone thought the same about her just because none of them got to know her outside, like another human being she had a heart, feelings and even ego.

Always getting worked up, too angry to be kind to those close to her and all because _that woman _had stepped over her boundaries and even tried to burry them with all her might, until one night, the night that changed it all. The woman showed up with a cake as apology, mysteriously it was her favourite. How had the other woman found out about it was beyond her, but she decided to let her in and share the cake. After all they did have something in common: sweet tooth.

Ever since that night, the relationship between Sharon and Brenda changed, even if it hardly showed up at work, scratch that: they were at each other's throat at work, always. However, it was always gone when the case was over, it didn't matter if it was in Brenda's house or Sharon's condo, they'd spend hours making love and eating candy.

And the previous night in her condo had been just one of those, in fact candy wraps were still around the floor, which Sharon would clean later. After all, cleaning wasn't one of Brenda's skills, that was something Sharon learned the first time they had dinner together. Sharon's thoughts were interrumpted when the blonde next to her, in her arms, slowly woke up, a sleepy smile on her face and her eyes still closed were enough to make Sharon smile down at Brenda and kiss her temple.

"Good morning, Captain." Brenda said, trying not to giggle.

"Oh don't start with that again." Said Sharon rolling her eyes.

"A little grumpy this morning, aren't we?" Her southern accent came though now, as she looked at the brunette.

"I thought we agreed on leaving our ranks in the doormat, and so just be us and not... Deputy Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor." Sharon said.

"Awh honey, don't get upset." Brenda's lips were traveling up Sharon's neck, now her jaw as Brenda spoke again. "We both got the weekend off, just to ourselves." And now her lips were brushing over the brunette's.

They kept the kiss soft and gentle, they were still too sleepy to let it go into something deep or passionate, they have two full days to let that happen and make the most of it.

"Speaking of, did you turn in your application?" Green met brown as Sharon made that question.

Gasping, Brenda's eyes widened. "I... I forgot it at home, yesterday! And today's the last day and..."

Sighing, Sharon spoke again. "You're lucky you have your head glued to your body or else, you'll leave it somewhere anytime."

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Brenda said trying to sound upset.

"Admit it, you love me for that." Both giggled at that statement, yet soon Sharon reached out for her robe and got up.

She put it on and then walked over to her office, and searched in her drawer in her desk for the copy she had of Brenda's application. Sharon's been wise enough to make a duplicate because she knew Brenda too well: either she'd lose or forget it. Carrying it in her hands, she walked back to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, in Brenda's side.

"Sign it and I'll hand it in for you. I have to drop by the office to sign a report anyway." Sharon said.

"Bu... I thought you had the day off..." Brenda said, trying to play the innocent card.

"I do, all I have to do is sign that report, hand it in and also your application. I'll be back in an hour."

"Promise?"

"As much as I'll bring breakfast. I don't want to come back and find my kitchen in ashes... No offense." Sharon then handed Brenda the application and a pen to sign it.

Brenda glared at her and hit Sharon's arm, stronger than she had planned, leaving a red print in her skin.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a shocked Sharon. "You were the one who told me the first day the disaster you're in the kitchen."

"I-I know but I'm... Improving. I want to make dinner tonight."

"Shall I have the fire department on hold just in case?"

By the time Brenda was ready to throw Sharon a pillow, the brunette was running to get into the bathroom, giggling at their childish behaviour. If anyone from the LAPD had seen them like this, they'd think it was all just a nightmare. After all, everyone was afraid about what would happen if both teamed up against someone.

"Don't you dare shower first, Raydor." Said Brenda, in a serious tone, as she knocked on the bathroom's door.

"I must come first!" Sharon yelled from the inside, trying her best not to laugh.

"Don't make me inform someone about your behaviour, or else." Warned Brenda again.

"Or what, are you going to report me to, let's say, Internal Affairs?" Teased Sharon, knowing where this was going.

"Exactly, and I'll make sure the FID Captain takes over it." Now was Brenda's turn not to laugh.

"And what makes you think she'll do it?"

"I know how to make her do what I want, when I want and how I want." Brenda said.

"Really?" Sharon asked as she opened the door, fast, making Brenda fall as she was leaning against it, yet Sharon caught her. "You were saying, my dear?"

"You're terrible." Brenda said as she laughed.

Helping her to stand on her feet again, Sharon kissed her lightly. She wanted to stay with her, to enjoy their weekend as much as she could but she had to go to work for a bit. After a long talk, taking place in the shower as it seemed an impossible task to shower alone, Brenda finally agreed to let Sharon go to the office with yet another promise to call her when she reached the office, whenever she was leaving, and when she was finally on her way back with their breakfast.

Luckily for Sharon, there was almost no traffic when she left home as she almost arrived late to hand in the paperwork for her investigation. Those damn deadlines sometimes drove her crazy, but it had to be done and after all, she always played by the rules and book, at least at work anyway. Turning in Brenda's application wasn't so easy, she didn't expect anyone to be there in a Saturday morning, but she had been wrong. She had no choice by lying to explain why she was handing it in, saying Brenda was sick and so why she had asked for the weekend off. By the time she made the last call to tell Brenda she was finally going back, she noticed the blonde was tired but she couldn't tell why... Until she arrived: the condo was spotless. Brenda spent the whole hour doing her best clean and she even had time to make a decent coffee without causing any kind of damage. Sharon was not only impressed but also proud as Brenda was trying hard to proof some of her old habits were changing, for her, for the woman she thought she hated more than anything in dear life and yet the woman she had been sharing part of her life with for several months.

Breakfast had been calm, the coffee was better than what Sharon had really expected so maybe, letting Brenda make dinner wasn't such a idea after all, even if she'd stick around the kitchen to make sure nothing bursted into fire. And with that thought, as she was cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, Sharon finally started to enjoy her weekend with the woman she adored but only while they weren't working and for whom she felt no attraction until the day they finally released all the hate and unresolved tension between her and... _Oh, that woman!_


End file.
